Not Just Anyone
by 322n
Summary: Still suck at summaries. M cos Campione. Will be ON INDEFINITE HIATUS cos I still have another story.
1. chapter 1

_"A Campione - a Godslayer - is a supreme ruler._

 _Since he can kill a celestial being, he can therefore call on a sacrosanct, divine powers wielded by the Gods._

 _A Campione - a Godslayer - is a Lord._

 _Since the power to kill a deity is in his hands, he therefore looms over all mortals on Earth._

 _A Campione - a Godslayer - is a Devil._

 _Since for all mortals who live in this world, none can match his power!"_

 _-Unknown_

It had all started with the appearance of her. She seemed to be nothing more than a normal person at first, casually walking through the streets of Shibuya. It was her etheral beauty that made her stand out to him. How was no one noticing her? A foreign girl that had an air of elegance to her every step, how could he not be enthralled by her? But as she walked away, he noticed something odd. It was like she was a ghost, as if no one had noticed her. The next moment, she was swallowed by the evening crowd of Shibuya. Was it a figment of his imagination?

Sighing, he decided to head alone to the Metaverse to fight for a bit and clear his kind. Morgana was sleeping back in Leblanc, leaving him alone for the day. Fighting was something that he enjoyed, not that he would admit anyways. And where better to fight than a metaphysical area where no one but a few people could access, or even have any knowledge of the place for that matter?

"To Mementos?" Thumbing the yes option, he waited for the app to start up, but kept his eyes sharp like a hawk's, watching the crowd walk around him. He didn't want people to see him disappearing into thin air in the middle of Shibuya or worse, get sucked into Mementos with him. "Beginning navigation to Mementos."

As his body faded into nothingness, he couldn't help but spot the beauty that he had seen earlier, her frantic and horrified eyes looking at him for answers as she watched him and herself disappear helplessly

_Line Break_

The first time she saw him, she merely dismissed him as nothing more than a normal human. A average looking student, one that didn't stick out like a sore thumb, probably no involved with that she was investigating.w In fact, it seemed like he has trying to blend in with the crowd and be unnoticed. But there was something about him that made her curious. And she would soon perhaps regret it.

Her astral projection was something that no normal human could ever hope to see unless she allowed them to. Yet, his eyes had widened when he had looked in her direction, as if he had seen her. A second later, he wss gone like the wind, the evening crowd of Shibuya swarming over him like files. There was also something else that he had, like a sort of taunting aura.

"Come and reveal my true self. That is, if you can." Was the taunting message sent, even if he unknowningly did it. And that made her both curious and frustrated. No one made her feel like that apart from Alec, and that was only because he was a Campione! She pouted for a second before she erased that emotion, her personailty now dominated by determination to find him in a rash moment. Surging through the crowd to where she last spotted him, she found him turning into a alleyway that was like any other one in Shibuya, isolated without anyone around. By the time she entered the alleyway, she first heard the robotic voice.

"Beginning navigation to Mementos." Her eyes widened in horror as she watched his feet slowly disappear, before she looked down at hers, which were also slowly disappearing. Her eyes glanced back up, only to meet the brown eyes of the teenager who was responsible for this looking guilty, before the two of them disappeared off the face of Shibuya.

 **A/N: Yes. This is only a 800 plus word chapter. This first chapter is merely to lay the framework for the next couple of chapters, and this will take a while to update, since I have another story and school and all that stuff. But yeah.**

 **Hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter and leave a review if you guys think that there's room for improvement or any requests that you want! Some requests will be considered. Absurd requests are obviously not allowed and dun flame. I am only a amateur at this shit.**

 **On that note, peace out mofos!**

 **322n(Ya friendly asian)**

 ** _Song: Get Low by Zedd Liam Payne (KUURO Remix)_**


	2. Authorities

_The Hidden Grail that All Worship_

(Passive) This authority is passively active at all times. With everyone supposedly worshipping him, who is the grail now, Akira can easily hide himself from any Campione or Heretic God, without any chance of detection unless they have some sort of authority that can find him.

This authority is deprived from the fact that the public's treasure was hidden in the depths of Mementos, away from people who still worshipped it subconsciously.

(Active)So long as he wishes, a wish from the masses can be granted. However, this comes at the cost of having to expend his own energy to do so and be incapicicated for the next week and have his other Authority from Yaldabaoth sealed for the 24 hours after. Not only that, whoever's wish is granted will have to serve under Akira for the rest of his or her life and cannot break free. Only one wish can be granted once every thirty years.

1\. It hid itself as the Holy Grail, that's why this authority exists.

2\. Since Yaldabaoth's vision of freedom is through subjugation of free will, I thought that it would be fit if the person whose wish was granted was forced to serve Akira for the rest of his/her life.

 _Rays of Control_

The devastating ability that Yaldabaoth used on the Phantom Thieves during their battle. The sins of humans have shown that humans need to be controlled, and the sins of humankind become an energy of sorts which is used to power the Rays of Control. To use it, Akira must use himself as a conduit for the "sin" energy to flow in before releasing it in an area front of him. This authority requires him to drain the sin out of humans in a certain area to allow him to do so, thereby absolving said humans of their sins.

The abyss of the unconscious yearns for ultimate ruin. Punishment shall strike you all, as you pass through the gates of destruction. Rays of Control!.

I don't think I need to explain why this one exists, right?

 **A/N: This is the two authorities from Yaldabaoth that I've thought up of. Do review on what you guys think about it and yeah.**

 **Peace out, mofos.**

 **322n(ya friendly asian)**


	3. Prophecy

**Responding to Reviews 101**

 **Questions and reviews about me adding another Authority based on the Seven Deadly Sins: There's actually a reason behind me not adding a third authority for such. If you really think about it, would Pandora allow Akira to get a third Authority, especially when he's still relatively unknown to her? She's also supposed to be the one distributing the Authorities to the Campiones and make sure that the power they gain isn't too overpowered or anything, so I thought that it would make sense if he was only limited to two Authorities. I hope that this answers your queries about why I am not adding a third authority** **for Akira.**

 **tphod: Not exactly. I forgot to set the time frame, but it starts during the time when Akira is in hiding away from Shido, a few days before he announces the stealing of his heart.**

 **Faiz Atiq: As I say in my other story, A Hidden World, it is hard for me to really update stories especially when I also have a lot of schoolwork to** **deal with** **. I'm really sorry about this.**

Chapter 2: The Thief

 _Time frames and locations_

POVs

 _Unknown Time, Mementos_

Alice's POV

The first thing she saw was the exit gantries to the Shibuya Subway system. But however, something was not right about the place. The dark atmosphere that this place seemed to reek of was certainly not a welcome sign, especially with those black twisted... stuff running across the walls of the station. It was constantly trying to slowly inch forth, only to be met with either limited sucess or simply got pushed back by some invisible barrier.

The diluted crimson red mist seemed to be hanging off everywhere, from where she was standing to the point where it seemed to slowly seep down the stairs past the gantry gates. In fact, it was coming from those stairs. Just what was this place? It was so mysterious, it really creeped her out. With no real knowledge of this place apart from a single guess, she wouldn't be able to get out of this place. And that boy...

"Miss? Are you alright?" If it were not for Black Prince Alec's sudden appearances all the time, she would have been shocked, no doubt about it. The way that he'd moved was so silent, it was as if she couldn't register his existence at all until he chose to speak.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But where are we? And what is this place exactly?" She took a deep breath steady herself, having felt slightly winded after being transported to this place.

"Mementos." Ok, so this place did actually have a name. But what exactly was Mementos? She had never heard of such a place in her life before, be it truth or myth. "To put it in simple terms, think of it as the manifestation of the sins of everybody."

"Say I believe you. Why is it like a subway station?" Calling this the manifestation of everybody's sins was somewhat far fetched, although it would explain why it looked so morbid.

"Think about this. How many people use the subway everyday?" He returned swiftly, making her sign in resignation.

"Fair enough." It wasn't everyday she got easily defeated like this, but she supposed that she really wasn't in the right frame of mind now. "Who are you? And how did you get us here?"

It was his turn to release a sigh, as he opened his mouth once more. "There's this app in my phone, which allows me to send myself and a few others to this place. Although I admittedly did not consider the fact that it could suck in others after Ann..."

"You still didn't answer my first question."

"I'm Joker, Leader of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. Pleased to meet you, Miss?" He didn't know of her? That was strange, since she was sure that any sane magician would know of her at the very least. But perhaps she could use it to her advantage.

"Call me Alice. You seem to have a good command of the English Language." Internally, she held her shock but she couldn't be more happy to find the man behind the theft of hearts. All her effort had finally paid off after months of searching, even if the person before her hadn't given her his real name. Silently, she waited as Joker began to speak once more.

"Practice, Miss Alice. You'll be surprised at the wonders of practice. It is still rather uncomfortable to speak in English for me though." So far, he seemed content in making small talk. Time to test her luck.

"So how are you even alive now? It was broadcasted that you had died."

"I'm afraid that is highly confidential information, Miss Alice. Let's just say that I always have a trump card up my sleeve." He almost seemed smug at that, probably having cheated Death itself. However, his face began to morph into one of thought. "Now that I think about it, I do have some questions of my own. Mind if I ask them?"

"As long as you answer mine."

"Fair enough. The first thing I would like to ask is, what exactly are you, Miss Alice? I highly doubt that such a beautiful foreigner such as you wouldn't draw attention from the crowd."

"Thanks for the compliment. But I'm just a typical person who just got transported here with you."

Akira's POV

"I highly doubt that, Miss Alice. I hope you'll really tell me the truth." Akira stuffed his hands into the pockets of the trench coat, waiting for her response. He hated resorting to violence, especially when diplomacy was an option. She had pursed her lips, as if trying to stop herself from saying something incorrect. That itself was a cause for concern, especially when he'd used his Third Eye to scan her earlier, and found her partially formed shape highlighted a colour that he had not seen in a while.

"I am telling the truth." Her lips pushed forth, forming a pout which only served to make her look more attractive. Yet, Akira thankfully had the mental resistance to defend himself against such things. Such was the power of training alone in Mementos without the help of any mental resistance effects.

"I do not think so, Miss Alice. There's something about you that's constantly shifting, as if you are not fully solid. Perhaps because of the fact that it is some sort of astral projection?" Now that he thought about it, he should have really kept mum about it. She seemed somewhat offended about that, but there was another hidden emotion present in her eyes, making it ever so insignificant and almost made him miss it.

"For a normal person, you are sharp. I trust that if I tell you about myself, you'll do the same?"

"I never claimed to be normal, Miss Alice. And I accept the terms."

"Very well. I am a hime-miko." The sudden swap of language was not expected and Akira had to take a few seconds before his mind could properly process the words in his first language.

"A Hime-Miko? What exactly is a Hime-Miko?"

"I'll tell you more if you tell me about who exactly are you. It's only fair." Akira bit his lip. The sensitive nature of him and his team and their work wasn't exactly something that he would like to share.

"We're a group of people who got tired of being pushed around by society and decided to do something about it, to put it simply." He finally managed to decide on something that would not compromise the position of the Phantom Thieves too much.

"That's all?"

"Well, you're gonna have to tell me more if you want more." He casually remarked, waiting for her response. If she wanted to play, so be it. Two can play the gane, after all.

Her reaction certainly did not disappoint as she finally ended up forming another pout out of frustration this time round. "Fine. Hime-Mikos are a step higher than Mikos, and we are known to have powers such as Spirit Vision. We are able to see identities with it and predict the future which is what sets us apart from Mikos, although it is not always certain. It is also not guaranteed to work all the time."

"So mind doing a reading on me?"

"Why would I do so?"

"Let's face it, we both know that you want to sate your curiousity somehow. What better way to do so than having my fortune read?" Truth be told, he had been unsettled by the reading of Chihaya days earlier, even though he knew that fate could be changed. Now would be a good time to check if fate really wanted to cut his string at this time.

"It's hard to find any fault with that arguement." She finally admitted, before closing her eyes. "Stay still." With those last two words, her eyes opened, revealing a set of green orbs rather than the blue earlier.

"The one who lived, fighting for his shogun once... Slayer of Minamoto no Yoshinaka. Forced to the last and dishonourable resort of seppuku with his family because of a betrayal. The Commander of the Minamoto Clan, Minamoto no Yoshitsune." What was going on? Why was she talking about his Persona?

"I... don't understand. Are you an ancestor?" Her eyes closed and opened to reveal the azure eyes from before, but there was something else within her eyes that Akira couldn't perceive.

"I assure you, I'm not an ancestor, whatever you're referring to."

"But why am I seeing you as a Heretic God?" Akira noticed her biting of lips, which probably meant that she had not wanted to ask that question.

"What is a Heretic God?" The confusion came next, as Akira tried to figure out what a Heretic God was. God, yeah sure he could figure that part out. A divine being that ruled over a force of nature or something so widespread that a God was born from it. But the Heretic part? Not so much, since the word itself had quite a few differing meanings.

"It's nothing that you should concern yourself with." She finally managed to come up with another response, but it was too late. Akira's mind was racing at a few hundred miles per hour, trying to understand what a Heretic God was.

"Why don't you try again?" She seemed somewhat taken aback by the request, but Akira had a theory. Essentially, he had been equipping Yoshitsune as his main Persona. So what if he did not equip a Persona at all? Would it change?

"Normally, I wouldn't do it again since my readings are always right. But you seem to be a special case."

"What makes you think that I'm special?"

"I don't know, to be honest. But my readings have never failed or been inaccurate, and I won't allow it." Ah, so it was a matter of pride now, not him being a special case.

"Go ahead then." The not so subtle challenge was met with a glare, before she closed her eyes and opened to reveal the green eyes once more.

 **"Beware, for it comes for all of man.**

 **The depths hold what you seeks,**

 **but the shadows of man stand in your way.**

 **Discover the truth, or fail doing so.**

 **Thy comrades shall bear the fall with you,**

 **but a bullet shall be the salvation of all."**

With those final words, Alice collapsed onto the ground, leaving him the only conscious person in the Metaverse. "Well, that was... ominous." Sighing, he began to kneel down to scoop up Alice in a bridal carry, reaching for his phone at the same time. Thank the Heavens that he had chosen to enter the Metaverse near Iwai's shop.

 **A/N: Not exactly the longest filler ch** **apter, but school calls. Entering the next phase of my life(poly life) hasn't been the easiest time, but I'm slowly getting used to it.** **I'm really s** **orry for not being able to post longer chapters.**

 **Hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter and leave a review if you guys think that there's room for improvement or any requests that you want! Some requests will be considered. Absurd requests are obviously not allowed and dun flame. I am only a amateur at this shit.**

 **On that note, peace out mofos!**

 **322n(Ya friendly asian)**

 **Songs: Not sure if my translations for the second and third songs are correct or not since they're both Hokkien songs.**

 **童话 (Fairytale) - Michael Wong**

 **夜市人生 - 翁立友**

 **(Night Market Life - Weng Li You)**

 **我问天 - 翁立友**

 **(I Ask Heaven - Weng Li You) 1**


End file.
